It's a Waterful Life
by Beckolyn
Summary: Junior, though as arrogant as he is begins to wonder what the world would be without him.
1. Deflating Ego

Junior Wetworth was a spoiled brat, and he didn't hide it. Junior also wanted to be rich, so this time he tried to sell some of his old things, but nobody took interest.

"Boring" one random Snork said.

"I'd be okay for 1 day without that guy being around, better yet 1 year!" One kid said which made his parents frown at his rude comment.

"Only 13 clams today? Talk about an unlucky number!"

then he saw his friends playing volleyball.

"Hey, Junior! Want to join us?" Allstar asked.

"No! I have no time for that, besides, that game is so old now!" Then he swam away.

"It almost seems like Junior only came here to be mean to others!" Dimmy scoffed.

"I think he WAS only here to be mean!" Casey agreed. "We still need another player, though!"

Daffney suggested Jojo, but he once hit the ball so far, they never found it and had to buy another.

Tooter suggested Occy, but when he tried his arms ended up all tangled.

Junior managed to hear the first two statements, but didn't really seem to care.

Then he bumped into another Snork and accidently made him drop his groceries, the Snork said "Out of my way!" he didn't seem to like other Snorks.

"Hey! It was your fault!" Junior said angrily then he left without bothering to help out.

When he went home for some odd reason he was thinking back when he was a child when he was shy and had only a few friends then he started thinking of Dimmy and what he and Casey said. Did he only exist to be the biggest jerk?

Note: Don't worry they really meant here as in where they were playing.

No, he remembered his childhood again, he was not BORN selfish. He also remembered Moose's hurtful words that made Junior snap and become what he is. The words were saying that Junior would never be worth anything and a,ways be "a zero; a nobody" Junior then thought about it he WAS the governer's son, but you become governer by enough votes Not being related to the current one. Then one word came back into his mind "BORN". What if he was never born? Would the world be different? He drifted to sleep, but woke up to a voice.


	2. Life with no Junior

Junior thought it was his imagination, so he went back to bed, "Nah, what I was thinking about is as silly as Tooter wanting to swallow a horn. Of course I am the most important Snork ever, why would I even THINK about wishing I wasn't born?"

"Wow, I knew you lied a lot, but I never knew you would stoop to lying to YOURSELF!" the voice came back.

"Who are you?" Junior asked The hooded figure

"I am a spirit, so you wish you were never born?"

"No way! That's for crybabies!" Junior lied.

"Well, too late you already asked!"

"No I didn't and get out of my house, or else I will tell my father, the Governer!"

"Right now, no one can see me, but you."

"Are you the Snork Reaper?" Junior tried to hide "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"No I am not, I'm more like someone to take you on a journey to have you know what would have happened if you were never born, but you might have to give up on your life here."

Junior was very reluctant, should he do it? Well, he didn't remember actually doing much besides getting in the way and causing trouble, he said. "Yes..."

The spirit snapped his fingers and like magic they disappeared and reappeared, they were in the same place they were before, but it was different. Everything that belonged to Junior was gone and it was filled with other things.

"Where did everything go?" Junior asked.

"It was never needed here because you don't exist in this universe."

They went to Willie's school.

Then they saw Willie, he was smiling but looking slightly sad on the staircase, he was watching kids play, but he didn't play along usually he would.

"Is that my brother? Why isn't he playing with anyone?"

"Willie was always to shy to be around others, he never had a sibling to play with or follow in the world, not everyone really needs a sibling, but some do."

Junior shed a small tear, he just wanted to see Willie and make him feel better, then a kid swam down the hall towards Junior.

"Hey watch where you're... Going?"

The kid went right through him!

"You can't be seen, heard, touched, smelled, or even tasted."

"Why not?"

"You don't exist."

Junior sighed and looked at Willie

"I see you want to help him feel better."

"No!" Junior lied again.

Then they teleported and they saw a red octopus in a cardboard box, he was slightly dirty and skinny.

"That octopus looks familiar, reminds me of Occy."

"It IS Occy!"

"Why is he in a box?"

"It's his home."

"No way! He lives with Allwet!"

"No, he was never taken here, because no one ordered him."

"Wow, Occy wouldn't have had a good life without me... And what does he repay me with?"

Occy wasn't too fond of Junior when he disowned him, ever since then Occy hated Junior and attacked him when they interacted.

"I wonder? What would have happened to Allwet?"


	3. Conclusion

Junior wondered what Allstar would be without him. The hooded figure gladly showed him.

Allstar didn't seem to be very... Different, but a little less friendly to other Snorks.

"When Allstar was a child, he only had a few friends, he was friendly, but he didn't help others very much, because he didn't want to end up getting in the way."

"But he helped me... oh, right."

"In your universe, he helped you because you were a slave to Moose, who in this world continues to bully to this day, because you didn't scare him off."

"Wow..." Junior said.

"Eventually Allstar was forced to help carry some boxes for the teacher when no one else volunteered, they thought he should do it because he never did much, he tried his best, but due to his clumsiness he dropped them and everything inside broke, he felt like he was right about being more of a hindrance than a help."

"But what about now?"

"He didn't interact much with people other than his parents and sister. Worst of all, Allstar never did much heroic things."

Then all of Junior's "would have been Frenemies" later went to school, for some reason Junior could not find Tooter in class, it almost seemed as if some desks were missing.

"Where's Tooter? Did he wish he wasn't born too?"

"No, he's in another class."

"Why?"

Junior followed the hooded figure to another room, Tooter was there with some other kids, who all looked a little younger than Tooter, Junior and everyone else their age.

"What is he doing in there?"

"He was held back a year for constantly failing Speech class."

"I'm not surprised" Junior said chuckling a little.

"Remember that Snorkeater situation that YOU put yourself, Casey, and Allstar in? Well of course here you didn't, so Tooter never discovered his talent of communication, therefore was held back."Tooter was being made fun of by his younger classmates.

"Why are you held back? I guess Tooter needs a... Tutor!"

Then they all bursted laughing, so did Junior.

"Oh my gosh! That's hilarious!" Junior received a slap from the hooded figure.

"What was that for?!"

Then they noticed Tooter being more upset than ever, crying and swimming away, then Junior felt sorry for him and a little bit bad for making fun if him in the past.

"But it wasn't MY fault! I don't exist! It was their fault!"

They went to see Princess Shareef next and she was still being a cold jerk.

"I thought she was reformed!"

"But you were the one who could do it

They went to see the island Snorks, they were frozen and emotionless.

"It was you who saved them from the Ice Wizard."

"I remember that, I'll never burn money again!"

"Ember is dead too and the Snork Patrol is frozen too and not helping in Snorkland."

Then Junior could not take it anymore.

"What have I done?! I don't exist anymore! Now everything is Topsy Turvy! If I knew I was THIS important, I wouldn't have THOUGHT of making that stupid wish!"

"Actually, you passed."

"Huh?"

"Your life had some potential, therefore you will not be lost in the alternate dimension of never being born."

"Oh, thank you!"

"Now I must go!"

The spirit teleported Junior away back to earth.

When Junior came home he was back to his arrogant ways, but didn't tell anyone about what he saw last night.

But he decided to do just one thing differently today.

He came to the ball park

"Oh, no! not Junior again!" Allstar said.

"I know you're here to make fun rather than play!" Casey

"Actually that's not true! I'll play, I know I'll win anyway!"

"What? Really?" Dimmy said.

"Yeah, besides, I don't exist only to be a jerk like you said!"

The others became quiet.

"What are you talking about?" Casey broke the silence.

"You said I only exist to be a big jerk."

"No! We meant here at the park!" Dimmy said.

"Well, good! I have feelings too, you know, besides... We're all friends, right?

"No worries, Junior, we will be friends no matter what"

THE END

Special thanks to guest, thank you for helping me with ideas, I loved your ideas and they went well with the story! (At least that's what I think).

Meanwhile, the hooded figure was holding a clipboard and pen in his boney hand, he crossed off the name "Junior Wetworth.

"Now who's next?"

I also revised Chapter 2 with your advice, and it's better now.


End file.
